I am investigating the use of molecular dynamics as a tool for prediction of sequence-specific structure of double stranded DNA. I am using the AMBER suite of molecular dynamics programs to model the structure of solvated 5'-ATGCAAAT-3' using a new technique called Particle Mesh Ewald which should provide much more realistic DNA trajectories than previous methods. For visualization of the results, MidasPlus is used. Additionally, the Computer Graphics Lab workstations are used to display "movies" of our trajectories.